Rapunzel and her 21st
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: Happy 21st Birthday to our favourite princess!


"Have you got down the lanterns?"

"Yes,"

"Tablecloths?"

"Yes,"

"Lanterns?"

"Yes, sir,"

"The rowboat?"

"Yes,"

"Lanterns for sure?"

"For sure, sir,"

"The flowers; roses, daisies the whole package?"

"Yes,"

"Lanterns, right?"

"Right, sir,"

"Drinks and a light meal?"

"Yes,"

"And lastly, I can't believe it slipped my mind! Lanterns!"

"Sir…." Flynn Rider looked at his servant anxiously. Gregory was about to argue with the fact that his master has mentioned those darned lanterns more times than probably the former thief could count. Then again, he could not blame the man for making their lost princess's anniversary a special one. "Of course sir,"

"Good!" Flynn explained, and in great detail, requested every decoration, from table cloths to centerpieces, in every shade of violet available. His restless butler sighed, mopping his thin brow with a hanky and left, barking orders at the rest of the servants. As Flynn watched his wry friend's frame retreat away he quickly raced for the stables, looking for Maximus.

"Max!" he exclaimed to the guard horse.

Maximus simply nodded lazily in response and continued munching on his apples.

"I need you and Pascal to do something very, very important," Flynn explained his job in a slow, careful voice.

The guard horse nodded boredly, not very enthusiastic about the idea, but decided to comply for Rapunzel's sake. He trotted away and made his way to the castle to collect the twenty-one year old princess and take her out of the village for the ultimate party to get organized.

Flynn nodded and went off to organize the best part of the twenty-first party. The booze ofcourse.

xXxXxHappyXxXSweetXxXSixteenXxXSheenaxXxXx

"Guys?" Rapunzel asked innocently as they crossed the Corona Stone Bridge to go into the flowery summer meadow. A variety of pansies and petunias and daisies grew in vibrant shades of yellow, blue and lavender as Max lay down a picnic blanket in the royal purple and gold colours and set down a woven picnic basket.

"Guys?" Rapunzel asked again. Pascal looked up at her and grinned dumbly as he offered her a slice of poppy-seed cake.

"Is Eugene meeting us here?" she asked as she brushed crumbs off her new, golden gown.

Pascal hesitated for a moment before nodding in confirmation. Flynn was meeting them yes, but not for the picnic…

"That's great! What do you think he's got planned? One year was the engagement ring and the next was the wedding! I cannot wait for his gifts! They are the neatest ones ever! Oh Pascal, don't worry, you're paints are easily in comparison to Eugene's! And Max, that new purple frying-pan! Mother says it's not lady-like to go out with a weapon like that but it's great protection against the drunk ones eh? Oh, I hope the pub-thugs will join in too, there is so much to eat and it's such a beautiful day remember a year or two ago on my birthday when we…" Rapunzel raved on and on about the wonderful things from her previous birthdays while the other two just smirked in silence. She had NO idea in what her husband was putting together this second.

xXxXxHappyXxXSweetXxXSixteenXxXSheenaxXxXx

Eugene excitedly escorted his wife into town later that evening after their picnic. All was quiet until…"SURPRISE!"

Rapunzel squealed in happiness as the entire kingdom, including the royals, had gathered in the town square for a feast, music and fun. They released hundreds of lanterns upon her arrival as she beamed up at Flynn.

"This is what you've been doing all day?" she smiled and kissed him lightly. "It's beyond amazing, thank you so very much, love,"

"This isn't the present though," he said with a smirk on his lips.

Her emerald eyes grew to the size of the lavender saucers. "Then what is?" she asked ever so curiously.

Flynn leaned down and whispered into her ear. "We're having a baby, love,"

"A baby!" she exclaimed excitedly and threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply.

"I take it that you're happy about this present,"

"More than ever!" she embraced him once more and could not wait to indulge on the night's festivities, and, of course, get ready for her new child.

xXxXxHappyXxXSweetXxXSixteenXxXSheenaxXxXx


End file.
